Loose Ends
by KHwhitelion
Summary: A series of random MitM drabbles: angst, humor, future, past....crossover? Stories including all members, but mostly focused on Dewey and Francis.


**Yep, me again! **

**I can't help it, I think I'm addicted to this show.**

**Anyway, I was in the mood for random writing, so I did one of those 'writer music memes.' **

**Each drabble you're about to read was inspired by a song—written until the song I was listening to at the time ended.**

**Now a few points to remember: **

**Drabbles 2 and 8 are sort of 'sequels' to my first MitM oneshot "One word."**

**Drabbles 5 and 9 are pieces of what I hope to be an eventual crossover with the epic movie: Zombieland. One of them contains some language and violence.**

**And lastly, the first drabble was inspired by that episode where Hal tries to get Dewey and that girl Jeana together….**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1.

Bubbly

Colbie Caillat

3:16

Two years ago, Dewey wanted to strangle his dad; just wring that sweaty neck and shake it like there was no tomorrow. In the world of public humiliation, there was no such thing as going too far.

Now, however, walking hand in hand with her, on the way home from school, the Wilkerson boy realized that it was precisely his father's attempt to help that brought him and Jeana together. Somehow, the mutual agreement that his father was insane was the spark that started their relationship.

It's what filled Dewey with a tingling sensation each time the words "She's my girlfriend" passed through his lips.

* * *

2. In Christ Alone (My Hope is Found)

Newsboys

4:16

Standing there, watching them like that—each and every family member break and cry in ways he never thought possible—was almost more than Francis could take.

And yet, despite it all, he felt….light. Free. No longer trapped in his body as his mind sat in a world of darkness.

Even after hearing his father give the doctors permission to pull the plug on the life support system hooked up to his body—the only reason he was still considered somewhat alive—somehow didn't matter anymore.

For the first time in his life, he felt forgiven.

Not only did he no longer feel any ounce of pain—even before his body went comatose—but his family crumbling before him, clutching his still body on the hospital bed, proved to him, that after everything that had happened throughout his life….his family really loved him.

It was bitter sweet, really—to know your family cared but being able to do nothing but watch from afar, no longer alive but not quite dead.

* * *

Should've When You Could've

Skillet

3:31

"Malcolm."

No answer.

"Malcolm, open the door."

"….goaway…."

Lois frowned, her brow furrowing. "I beg your parden?"

From behind the bedroom door, a small squeak followed, along with a short "go away."

Shoulders sagging, Lois raised a fist, ready to knock until the boy was forced to give. However, standing there, hearing her son's slightly erratic breathing, she thought better of it, instead leaning back so that her back was against the door.

"Malcolm. I'm…." Just say it. It won't hurt you. "….I'm sorry. You're…." A pause. "You're right. I shouldn't have come down on you like that."

She stood, waiting. Had her words taken any….

"I….I'm right?"

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Yes. You heard me."

* * *

4. When the Truth Comes Out

Scrubs: My Musical

2:25

"No Lois!" Hal whined, struggling against his sons' grasp around his arms and legs, "I don't wanna!" He continued to flail helplessly as Lois loomed over him, standing with her arms crossed.

"Hal, that rat could have been rabid—you don't have a choice!"

"But….but….needles!"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby, Hal!" She threw a desperate grasp at her sons. "Boys, will you please tell your father there's nothing to worry about!"

Reese, Malcolm and Dewey exchanged glances.

"Well?!"

Reese's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Well, when you think about it mom, I kinda see where dad's coming from. I mean, get five needles jabbed in your stomach, or risk losing your brains to a small probably painless parasite, it's pretty clear what the logical answer is."

Again Lois' eyes rolled, and she threw up her hands. "Oh please, like you know anything about logic!"

* * *

5. Hero

Version by Danny Gokey

2:06

It was amazing. There were people—real, normal people—standing in his makeshift living room. Talking to him. Listening to him.

Despite the overall situation, he couldn't help but smile. It'd been too long since he'd had any real interaction with someone; most of his…neighbors….kept trying to gnaw the flesh off his bones.

Shaking his head, the seventeen year old Dewey stepped forward, nodding to the leader of the misfit quartet—a southern man adorning a cowboy hat and currently munching on a twinky.

* * *

6. Presence (My Heart's Desire)

Newsboys

3:56

Reese wasn't a man of high intelligence. Nor was he a man of much talent. Yet, every holiday….every family get together, the second eldest Wilkerson boy was able to do the one thing he always had been good at….besides beating the snot out of someone….

"Dewey! I need you to take the pumpkin pie out of the oven now!" He threw a glance at the oven, eyes nervously watching the timer.

"I'm coming I'm coming…."

To his relief, his brother came walking—a bit too slowly, Reese felt—into the kitchen. There was no time to criticize his speed; the pie had to come out as soon as the timer 'dinged.' Turning back to the dish he was preparing, he ordered his brother to promptly remove the pie in ten seconds, ignoring the sigh and the undertoned, 'what did I do to deserve this.'

* * *

7. Ludi Invalidi

T.A.T.U

3:22

Heavy, staggered breath could be heard from the other end of the phone line, as well as a sharp sob every few seconds. Confused, but nevertheless beginning to panic, Lois answered it. "Hello….?"

"You were right mom. I'm myown worst….worsssst enemenemy…."

A pang of realization hit her. "Francis?" Another noise—this one either a choke or a laugh. "Francis is that you?"

"It's all my….all my all my fault….everything's allllll because of me."

"Are you….are you drunk?" She asked, an unsettling feeling creeping into her chest. From the other end of the line, something like a sob pierced her ears.

* * *

8. Zoe Jane

Staind

4:36

"Hey, Dewey?" Jamie asked, crawling up onto the couch beside him. Dewey looked down, surprised to see his eight year old brother and five year old sister staring up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, a bit confused by how serious the young children looked. His sister, Sam, shoved something into his face, and he flinched. "Hey! What was that f—" he began, before stopping suddenly; able to get a good look at the object.

It was an old photo, taken before either of his younger siblings was born. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the two; perplexed. "Where'd you two get this?"

Jamie smiled sheepishly. "Mom's room." He paused, tugging at the picture until it was eye-level with him. "Me and Sam" he began, finger hovering over the photo, "wanted to know what Francis was like. She asked me but I didn't know."

Dewey's his grip tightening around the edge of the pictures frame, and he bit his lip to keep from swearing aloud. He should have seen this coming—they were going to figure it out eventually—he just hadn't prepared himself for when they actually did.

He, like the rest of the Wilkersons, hated the reminder that their once six person family had slipped right back to being a five person family as of almost five years.

* * *

9. New Divide

Lincoln Park

4:29

"Stand back!" Dewey cried, whipping out his RPG at the raging mob of undead.

"Hell no boy!" Tallahasee shot back, taking his own guns from his belt. "We gonna do this then fuck, we're gonna do it right!"

"Yeah!" Little Rock chirped at his side, hold a gun that was much too large for her.

Dewey scowled, but now really wasn't the time to lecture either of them. He was just thankful the other two were still inside.

With a reluctant nod, he screamed, pulling the trigger and sending the ammo propelling of the RPG and into the crowd. A feeling of satisfaction filled his heart as a fountain of blood and Zombie limbs shot up into the air. "Take that, you sons of bitches." The seventeen year old spat.

* * *

10. Bet On It

HSM2

3:17

"I can't take this anymore!" Francis shrieked, ramming his fist into the living room lamp and shattering it. "She can't keep doing this to me!" His eyes were gleaming with rage, and his fist—now with shards of broken glass in it—hit the wall. He didn't feel it; the emotional pain suffocating his heart drowning out any possible physical injury he could have sustained. His mind was blank—all reason and rationality gone.

Eyes wide with fear, Piama stood in the corner, watching her husband helplessly destroy himself.

* * *

* * *

**I might leave this as complete….or I may update with another page of drabbles in the future. **

**I'd also love to turn some of these into one-shots or stories, but only if you guys are interested!**


End file.
